


My Dumb Goat

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [23]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, Mentioned Poison Ivy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim's gone and gotten himself all tied up in knots chasing down Ivy and needs a second pair of hands to cut him loose.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My Dumb Goat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“I love you so much, but at the same time, I hate you so much.”_

_Hey… uh, Batgirl? Can you come by Robinson park? Ivy, uh, Ivy caught me off guard at the greenhouse. She got away, but I’m…I need help._

Curious, but a little cautious, Stephanie peered into the greenhouse through the roof and sure enough, there was Tim. Hanging upside down, tied up, cape obstructing his view. After taking a look around, she couldn’t see any sign of danger, so she dropped in and approached Red Robin, who would occasionally wiggle, but was getting nowhere judging from the way his limbs were tied up.

“No freakin’ way… are you stuck?” She laughed.

“Shut up,” he bit out. She could only see the bottom half of his face, thanks to his cowl, but she could see his face was red. From hanging upside down for fifteen minutes probably, or embarrassment (also, likely).

“Ooft. You are!”

“Batgirl I swear to God…”

She burst out laughing, practically busting her gut at the sight of super serious and brooding Red Robin in such a position.

“I’m sorry, baby, I am,” she cackled. “But I just want to take this in for a moment.”

He grunted a, “ _Darling_?”

“Yes, _my love_?” sarcasm dripping from both of their tones.

“Would you _please_ cut me down?”

Stephanie chewed her tongue, trying to calm down, “Yes. Yes, I will. One second.”

Pulling out a small knife from her thigh holster, Stephanie methodically cut through the vines which held his neck and back, before moving to his arms and ankles.

“Kay, last one and you’re gonna flip up and down.”

“Hurry up, my head…”

“Yeah, yeah! Cut me some slack alright. These things are tough.”

“Batgirl, I have been hanging for half an hour…”

She huffed and took a step back, “Then maybe don’t be mean to the girl with a very sharp knife next to your crotch! Please hold still! I’m doing my best.”

That shut him up. Two minutes later, Batgirl managed to cut through the vine enough that it snapped. The ricochet threw Red Robin back, kicking her in the face and sending her tumbling back into the koi pond. Tim meanwhile crashed on his head, legs bent over in a contortion that only Nightwing would have felt comfortable him. Otherwise, he was very glad for his cowl and for the blood returning to his limbs.

He flopped forward into a roll to find Batgirl starfished in the pond.

“Oh no, Batgirl. Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He plunged into the water with her, and immediately noticed that she was fine. In fact, she was pressing her lips together, eyes bulging as she tried to contain her laughter.

“Night’s like this make it all worth it,” she wheezed.

Tim splashed her, disturbing the fish even more.

“I love you _so_ much, but at the same time, I hate you _so_ much.”

Finally her laughter escaped her belly and she got up to push Red Robin further into the water.

“You’re welcome!” she chortled, “My stupid dumb goat.”

Red Robin sighed, resting until his blood circulation returned to normal. Steph pressed a kiss to his chin, then clambered out of the water. Out loud, Red Robin mused,

“ _That’s_ definitely my least favourite of your pet names.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr the 2nd of August 2020.


End file.
